Ariuns
The Ariuns Origins: Originated from the planet Navlyra, sector 68-E4r0, galaxy 90-O2p1, universe 34-6Td4, realm 62-Uf39(Olskruk). All Ariuns are born from what they themselves called the "Esprit Apperatus" or Mother Machine (as described by a human scholar). No one has actually seen the machine and the Aruins themselves state that that specific memory is "blocked off". The only thing that they can remember is their true creators, the Aibreots. Aibreots are responsible for creating the Mother Machine and the Aruins. The Ariuns themselves are a cross between metal and flesh. They have a "exo shell" on their bodies, that's actually very flexible (made of "metal"). Then they have a skin-like material covering their bodies also. Their organs are grown naturally with metal bones. Despite all this they can still be harmed just like any other "normal" species. Sensitive towards corrosive acids due to it burn/melt downs their structure, with the only exceptions are Aruins "born" in the Polarity sector. Factions: Originated from the planet Navlyra, the Aruins are seperated into eight factions. Despite being separated into factions, they are very open-minded and diverse and a Aruin could even be apart of two factions if they wanted. The factions are Seraph, Engine, Mystic, Polarity, Architect, Stalker, Equinox, and Vanguard. Seraph - The militant faction that focuses on combat and preparedness for war. Very diplomatic (to a certain degree) when it comes to other species or themselves. An extremely strict and fair faction. Great pie bakers. Engine - Technology innovation, creation, and experimentation faction. Primarily the Aruins' source for tech development. Open minded to anything that could possibility of advancing their level of technology further. Very brilliant faction. Mystic - Primary focusing on manipulating the Odic Force, which may sound dangerous, but rest assured they know exactly what they are doing. They also learned how to generate energy on the fly. Train themselves to manipulate and control all forms of energy. Usually wearing paint on their faces and respect nature as it's a very reliable source of energy. A proud and serious faction. Polarity - This faction is sometimes mistaken for gods or divines due to their ability to control nearly all of the elements in the universes. Are capable of creating elements out of the atoms/particles around them to create a new environment altogether. This does drain them of their energy so isn't very common for a Polarity to create a new environment. Masters of energy regeneration. A peaceful faction despite their low numbers. Architect - Much like the Polarity faction, these guys specialize their ability to create any structures instead of an environment. Very sturdy and amazing in mathenmatics. They are the ones who make all the homes and buildings on both Navlyra and the outposts anywhere else. Very boisterous faction. Stalker - Don't be tricked by the name of this faction, for they are explorers among their kind. Like to seek out adventure and see new sights, even if this means leaving their planet and possibly dying. Extremely open-minded and nimble faction. Equinox - These are the ones that regulate the other factions' abilities to a standard format. They are also the ones that made the laws on Navlyra and it's colonies. They are the ones that also deal with species that come to visit or discuss diplomatic relationships. Kind of docile faction. Vanguard - Was actually founded by a Realm Wanderer named Valnor, who was part of a group called the Guardians. Not much is known due to all of them being destroyed in ο' καταστροφή. = Lore: Aruins are a race created by the Aibreot (Their creators) in an attempt to recreate life. They may appear to be wearing sleek armor, but in reality, that's their bodies, And don't call them synthesized, they prefer "bio-mechanical" for synthesized is considered an insult to them. There was a War that broke out between the Keepers and the Aibreots (all this recovered via Keeper data terminal) which had left their creations (The Cyndroids and Aruins) to fight each other also. That and some ruins with relics that were most likely left behind or purposely hidden. Though now that they had mysteriously disappeared, the Aruins will never known their purpose besides being efficient in war. And the Aibreots are actually decedents of the gods of old (The fifth generation after the Elder Gods, which makes them partial semi-gods). No one really knows what happened to the Aibreots or were they are, if they're still alive that is. All that's known is that they have had some sort of relationship with the Keepers (another precursor race, responsible for the creation of Cyndroids), which had gone sour and ended up with both races waging war against each other. The war has led a lot of ancient-xeno scholars and historians to theorize that this is what made both the Keepers and the Aibreots to disappear, most likely they killed each other off. The first to be created as a none war-based aruin was Prototype B-H3, also known as Skylar. She's the only Aruin that that is classified as a "Dormant" according to her species. Warframes Warframes is the name of Aruins built for war (as the name suggests). There isn't much information about them because nearly all records of them were with the Aibreots, but since they disappeared, so did the information. There are some ether-vaults that contain info on the matter, but most of it has been corrupted from time (he's a bitch). There is an interesting data cache that was left behind and miraculously survived the passage of time, states there was a threat to both the Aibreots and Keepers. An Aibreot general stated that they encountered an unknown entity on ~Unknown~ that had the same abilities as an Aruin but also that of a Cyndroid. The same can be said on the other side, as confirmed by the Historian (an ancient Cyndroid that's still kicking). They themselves said that there was an entity, that when described, was eerily similar to the ones that the Aibreots and Aruins encountered. The name that both sides agreed on for this unknown threat was -REDACTED-. Because of this new menace, both sides had agreed on peace (though kind of shaky and is barely hanging on a string today) to hopefully eradicate this threat. But upon the alliance between the two, the threat had simply vanished, without a trace. Inter-Gate Union Data Records Subject: Aruins Data Cache: Historian interview #1019 The Aruins are a result of Aibreots attempt to overpower the Keepers in the war between us. The name that was used to refer to what iwe now know as the Aruins, was not similar to the current name in any way. Sure the first versions of a Aruin was nothing more than a surrogate body-like armor for the Aibreots to use for war against the us, but life had other plans for these creations. Over time, the Aibreots had noticed that their armor was starting to actually act out. And we don't mean in the fashion of technology simply "being stubborn" as your species tends to say, we mean that their methods of producing technology wasn't... very agreeable. As expected, the armor started to develop what was just considered as a glitch in the system, soon turned into a situation of which there was turning back. As I said before, the method that the Aibreots use to develop their technology was one of questioning. Instead of just using non-organic materials as is, they took it to another step by simply making it possible to GROW the materials through plants. The plants would then produce, whatever material that they designated, instead of fruit for consumption. In order to do this, they had multiple trials of error in their quest to grow materials for the war effort, this much we do know. *Historian leans in closer* Historian: The information that I'm about the speak of next, should you choose to record it, is to never be practiced by your species or any other within or outside the Syndrika’uul. (Translation: Inter-Gate Union) ---Interview Pauses--- *interview team murmurs* Historian: Do you understand? Marcus(Interviewer): U...uh yes sorry, just some concerns from our manager. Historian: Well, are you allowed to hear this information? Or should you be allowed? Marcus: Yes, we're allowed. We we're just double checking our arrangement. Historian: Then I shall continue. ---Interview Continues--- After the success of material producing plants, one Aibreot thought it was a great idea to create an animal that has the same function as the plants did. *soft gasps of shock in background* At first it seemed that this was apposed, as it went against the laws of nature. But as we can see, they decided to follow through.